princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Toni Zolotov
'''Latonya "Toni" Zolotov '''is the voluptuous spicy daughter of Selina Kyle. She is the Inventory Appraiser of the Yellow Jackets. Background After involving herself with the Russian mob family to get their valuable family jewels, Selina Kyle found herself pregnant with the leader’s child. Not wanting to leave her life of crime for motherhood, she left the child with the family. The baby girl was later named Latonya. Latonya helped funded the family business by dating rich men for their money, though grew tired of doing that and wanted to do something different. She one day met Reggie of the Yellow Jackets after he was able to steal her away from another client with his wealth. She later found out he had a gang and accepted his offer to join as their Inventory Appraiser and personal secretary. Personality Toni looks to be very ladylike and classy, and she is when she plays the part, but she’s actually considered very spicy and full of snark. Her speech can get vulgar and she can be rather blunt. She has a vast knowledge of luxury items and gemstones which allows her do skills like spot a fake designer bag with just a glance. With being a professional sugar baby, she is very high maintenance and likes to get paid in cash. Spoil her and she’ll be an absolute angel, but try to treat her like trash and they’ll be hell to pay. She’s an extroverted person who likes to go out and have a good time. She’s a loyal person though she seems to have trouble committing to real relationships and continue to use men for their money. Because she comes from a Russian mob family, she has experienced with guns and can break into violent state complete with a strong Russian accent when pushed to the extreme. Appearance Toni has tanned skin, blond curly hair, and olive green eyes. She has a voluptuous figure and full lips. She wears a tight red low cut cardigan and gray mini skirt. She also wears black sheer stockings and green high heels. She has long green nails and face full of makeup. She always takes pride in her appearance but there are some days she doesn’t care and has a more relaxed look which consists of a white sweater, red leggings, and slippers. She also has no makeup on and her hair in a loose bun. Relationships Reggie The two’s relationship is quite odd. Reggie obviously has the hots for her, but still wants to maintain his player persona so he still tries to get with other women. Toni is an experienced sugar baby, so she seems to only entertain Reggie for his money, but she also doesn’t mind hooking up and doing things extra for him. The two seem to have commitment issues which stalls their relationship. Other Yellow Jacket Members Hazelle was extremely confused when he first managed to get with Toni, and even more confused with her being in the gang and was skeptical of her at first, but is warming up to her. Only Reggie and Hazelle call her Toni, while the other boys call her Ms.Tonya. Tito and Llamar idolize her like they do Reggie, while Nick is trying to shoot his shot at her to much of Reggie’s dismay. Javonte is usually the one doing favors for her and is the boy the Toni favors the most. Quotes The door to the abandoned convenience store swung open and a figure dragged themselves into the room with a cup of hot coffee in their hand. “So is anyone gonna tell me why I’m at this pigsty at six in the damn morning?” ~~ “I’m going to take Toni on a date!” yelled Nick. “Yeah right, quit playin’. Toni doesn’t want a boy, she wants a man like me!” Reggie spat back in the older teen’s face. “Boys, boys, stop it!” Toni commanded. “I am not a prize to be won.” “I have $500 dollars…” Reggie stated while Nick stared at the money in envy. “And Reggie reigns victorious.” Toni sang as she plucked the money out of his hand and stuffed it her chest. “Pick me up at eight.” ~~ Toni examined the jewel closely with her eyepiece while Reggie was looming over her shoulder. “Hmm, looks like an authentic hand cut emerald from the 1920’s. Could get you a few grand on the Market with the right buyer.” “Aw hell yeah! Don’t know what I’ll do without you, mama.” Reggie joyfully replied as he took back the emerald and held it up to the light. “Probably go bankrupt.” Toni mumbled. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:23 Years Old Category:Neutral Category:Yellow Jacket Gang Category:Human